Caught Out
by glorfinniel
Summary: Sam knows that Dean likes to listen to music when driving. He just didn't realise Dean liked it THAT much!


**Author's note:** I highly recommend listening to the song 'Ballroom Blitz' by The Sweet before reading this fic, just so you can get a clear idea of why what is happening is seen by Sam in the way it is. I've a YSI link for the song, if anyone is interested: www.yousendit.X/transfer.php?actiondownload&ufidD112539E5AD3BD1A (replace the 'X' with 'com' :))

**

* * *

**

**Caught Out**

_Oh Yeah! It was like lightning  
Everybody was fighting  
And the music was soothing  
And they all started groovingYeah, Yeah, Yeah-Yeah-Yeah  
And the man in the back said everyone attack  
And it turned into a ballroom blitz  
And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you  
It'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz  
_

**Extract from Ballroom Blitz by The Sweet**

* * *

"Ohhh…yeah! It was like lightning, everybody was frightening. And the music was soooothing, and they all started grooooving. _YEAH_…!"

Sam was startled awake by the sound of…was that Dean? His older brother was driving, and Sam had been asleep in the passenger seat, but now he was wide awake and he could hear, very clearly, that his brother was singing along to one of the many ridiculous songs he had on tape. His voice was…kind of terrifying. All screechy and high pitched and scarily like the singer in the band. Dean had clearly done this before.

Sam had his back to his brother, his face pressed rather uncomfortably into his own arm against the door. But he stayed put. This was worth being a little achy for.

"And the girl in the corner said boy I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz! Ballroom blitz," _thump-thump-thump-thump-thump_, "ballroom blitz," _thump-thump-thump-thump-thump_, "ballroom blitz," _thump-thump-thump-thump-thump_, "ballroom blitz."

And then Dean did the sound effect of crash cymbals at the same time that he hit anything within his reach; the dashboard, the window, the sides of his seat. It required all of Sam's effort not to laugh out loud.

If he tilted his head a little this way, and shifted ever so slightly, Sam had a perfect view of Dean in the reflection of the passenger window. And my, what a sight it was.

Dean was going all out for this song. His head was going crazy, shaking from side to side and then nodding enthusiastically when the bridge and chorus cut in. His hands were either smacking the steering wheel in time to the drum beat or slapping his own thighs and, yes, there were times when Dean actually _had his eyes closed._

Whilst singing.

But more importantly, whilst _driving_. Thank God for the long straight roads the US of A was so fond of. Sam really had to refrain from sitting up when he realised that the driver wasn't even looking at the road half of the time. Strangely, he still felt safe in the car next to Dean, but that just alarmed him even more than the prospect of him, Dean and the Impala ending up in a ditch at the side of the road.

At the guitar solo Sam was relieved to see that Dean kept his eyes open, even if he did take his hands off the wheel to indulge in some air guitar. His tongue was poking out of the side of his mouth slightly with the level of concentration that he was putting into his dance moves.

And then he went back to that damn head swinging. It was incredible that Dean's head was still screwed on considering the force with which he was throwing himself about. The shoulders were starting to move up and down now as well and, although Sam couldn't be certain, what with his restricted line of vision, he suspected that Dean's hips were starting to get into the spirit of things too.

"It's. It's. A ballroom blitz. It's. It's. A ballroom blitz. It's. It's. A ballroom blitz!"

Uh-oh…

"_**Yeah!** It's a ballroom blitz!_"

And that was it; Sam couldn't hold it in any longer. Bursting into uncontrollable laughter at the same time that he agilely turned to face his brother, he had the greatest satisfaction of seeing his brother jump several inches out of his seat before coming back down with a very heavy, and silent, bump.

After a moment or two, in which Dean started to look increasingly uncomfortable under Sam's gaze, he began to stutter an excuse. "Um, I was just -,"

"Yeah, I could see," Sam said between gasps, still laughing wickedly. Dean was swiftly turning pink in the face, and after glaring angrily at the radio, as if it was somehow responsible for getting him caught in the act, he leant forward to roughly eject the tape and throw it into the back of the car.

"Oh Dean, don't stop, you were really getting into it!"

"Shut up, Sam." Dean now had his hands firmly on the steering wheel, his eyes fixed on the road. He seemed to be trying to bore holes into the tarmac ahead.

And Sam was still laughing. Something at the back of his mind was telling him to stop now, telling him to leave it there, he'd had his fun and now he was just being cruel. But that something was rather tiny and insignificant, and the images of Dean singing along to that song quickly crushed any guilt Sam felt.

"That. Was absolutely. Hilarious," Sam wheezed, wiping tears from his eyes and clutching his aching sides. "Please, you should do that more often. Hell, I haven't laughed that hard in so damn long!"

Dean's eyes, still looking ahead, narrowed. Sam's own eyes widened. Oops. Maybe he _had_ taken it too far.

"Sorry," he felt inclined to say, and so he whispered his apology into the awkward silence. He watched his brother expectantly, waiting for Dean to explode in a string of expletives or tell him to shut up again or _anything_. But he didn't. Sam sat himself back round, hands neatly in his lap, looking at Dean for any sign of change in his face.

They had been driving in silence for a good five minutes or so when it happened. It was subtle at first, and Sam wondered whether he was seeing things but soon it was obvious. The sides of Dean's mouth were starting to twitch, and after fighting with himself for a while he was wearing a large, albeit slightly embarrassed, grin.

And then he laughed, laughed wholeheartedly, and Sam joined in because damn, it _was _funny, and the fact that Dean was laughing along with him made it so much better. It was moments like this that made Sam think that hunting again was really worth it.

End.

**A/N:** There you go, hope you enjoyed it! Something light (again) whilst I'm working on my other fics, which includes a sequel to _Under Ice_. Thanks for the reviews I got for _Teacher_ by the way – they're really appreciated!


End file.
